Finding Memories ( Will be discontinued until further notice )
by Lizzie2145
Summary: In the book of shadows universe but this time the cycle goes five years back and more people remember their inescapably fate will the cycle continue or will it end ( characters will seem very OC )
1. Chapter 1

? pov

Well it's hard you know finding out your a 11 year old again well this is fun

I wonder if anyone else remembers yet well they will soon this fate maybe we

can escape it maybe she can live this time


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note the last chapter aka prologue was short for a reason this chapter slightly longer but still short .I apologise .(I' m sick of spell checking )**

**Chapter 1**

No pov

The school morning had reached towards the homes of the unknown and the if fates were nearing towards them but little did they know people remembered the events and were preparing for the dangers .

? pov

" Wonderful morning don't you think" the principal yelled into the microphone. My ears were ringing by now and more so anyone near the front no the back ears were ringing the front got the worst of the storm.I felt someone nudge me i knew who it was by the second he touched me it was Yoshiki my best friend and i wondered what he was thinking but my thoughts interrupted by my fantasies.

"hey Satoshi wonder what is he going to say properly something about the new canteen policy" The annoying blond haired boy said

" Or expelling you " I. hastily replied.

" Any why I'm gonna do something I've never done "

" what " I questioned

"listen to this old git to what he has to say " he joked .

I couldn't help but laugh out loud " really you Yoshiki " I snorted with laughter

"yep " he answered looking angry by the second,

"oh so you weren't joking" I was getting scared now.

"Nope I was serious " he answered .

"Huh let's listen on ."

The principal unbelievably was still babaling shit and nonsense until

" this school is having it's annual commemoration to celebrate with all school in the area " he droned

Everyone was amazed at this news and I felt a felling in my stomach something familiar a bad feeling I saw an image of a girl hanging .

She had beautiful brown eyes and cropped brown hair she looked like the girl version of me with one difference she was on a rope .

The image immeadiately vanished and i stood their wondering what happened .What is gonna happen at this Commemoration ?

**Hmm what is gonna happen at the commemoration something good or bad we will find out in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Memories of old**

"Time is coming near and near and having a new found ability to feel others suffering does not help

"Satoshi Pov"

"The whole school in a frenzy while Yoshiki is sleeping on the desk and Shinohara well she hadn't been the same since Naomi died or when her mom ran away.

"Suzumoto had news that she will be leaving soon

"Morshige has been happy for her and cheering her up

"Shinozaki was preparing for the culture festival and the school Commemoration,

"Yuka has been acting crazy recently recording everything what happens during the day in a notebook

"Mrs Yui was acting overboard and going crazy .

"We were just missing Naomi god she would have loved to see this

God I acted like a jerk in front of her during her last minutes why did she die to save us

**Flashback**

" **Hey Naomi what's up" I said curiously****" remembering something bad why"**

**" eh just getting sweets to my -"**

**"**** sister yea i know Yuka isn't it "**

**" yea how did you know I never talk about my sister**

**" as i said memories"****  
><strong>

**"oh" i said****  
><strong>

**That day was her final day everything was fine then until**

**" why are you acting like this"**

**"..." Naomi didn't replay**

**" Naomi Chan what is it"**

**" please tell me I'm not crazy**

**" urghh Naomi whats going on "**

**" arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh they all think i'm crazy"**

**"NAOMI CALM DOWN" i cried steeping on the road**

** LOOK OUT SATOSHI " she screamed at me**

**I turned round and saw they car right in front of me, I later found out the car was stolen,I could have died but **

**Naomi ran in front of me and covered me only making me receive several injuries **

**while her full time she saved my life and was in critical condition for several weeks **

**until one day the doctor said **

**" her body is gone and cannot be found she is presumed in her state, dead"**

**Tears couldn't help but escape from my eyes, I was crying all day, all year in fact it was awful she saved my life and yet I never acknowledge her properly it was only then I truly realised . I was in love with her.**

**Flashback over**

"Naomi no matter what you done I still can't forgive myself for what happened but i will be strong for you  
>;"I wish I could see you.<span><em> Little did I know she wasn't really gone yet.<em>

**Well whatcha think of that that's chapter 2 in record time yea well see yea next YEA LATER. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's my brother birthday today and I don't even care . Well here another chapter .**

**Chapter 3**

**? pov**

**Faking my dissaperence, ouch my arm , that took a lot of energy to stop the last one but not as much as it did to stop the car and even that left me in a critical state for a while until I ran ,but what will happen when she will come back well I'll be ready.**

**Satoshi Pov ( he is the main protangist for now** )

Walking round the hall of the school we were at several schools are here remembering the accident what happened to me but my thoughts went out of me but when I noticed girl with long brown hair with streaks of blonde blue and red you could barely see the original color, it let loose in was in a tomboyish fashion wearing blue orbs inside her sockets , she seemed to be from Paulownia academy High School wearing a purple blazer , with a plain white shirt a red necktie, a navy skirt she had knee length socks on and brown shoes on, she also had bandages all over her legs and neck and one on her arm.

She fascinated me but why i didn't know , the girl walked over to another girl with black hair and a pentagram in her hair also wearing a Paulownia academy uniform but wearing a jumper around her waist and another girl with brown curly hair along with three clips inside her hair, wearing the exact same uniform as the girl with long brown hair except her socks were longer than hers.

I went over to the girl who tripped over she had her arm in a long bandage and she was scrambling the floor to her feet that's when i realized she must had contacts on so i went to help her out .

I went to help her and noticed one of her eyes were a familiar brown color .

I seen that color before but where? The girl obviously found her missing contact and introduced herself to me Miao Akashimnao she seemed kinda tomboyish also wary of her surroundings like Shinozaki .

Anyway the real Shinozaki ran over to one of the girls around her Miao.

" Oh my God is it really you, Naho Saenoki " a fangirl Shinozaki was partically screaming

" Urgh yes i am and this is one of my assistant " she pointed towards the girl with the clips in her hair " Ooue Sayaka and another one of my assistant Miao Akashimno who I call Mia, she saved my life a while back " she pointed towards the same girl with the contacts .

Shinozaki was already making her way towards her way towards the bewildered brunette who was holding her arm like a brace to it.

" Sooo how did you save Naho life Akashimnao Miao? "

" Saenoki was walking and a car was coming towards her, I saw it and ran to help her so i moved her in time but unfortunately the car hit my arm " she answered like this was a second nature to her.

" Awesome Akashimnao you saved her life " Shinosaki was paractilly drooling over her."

" It was the lest I could do for her even if she put my life in danger once."

"How ?" The bewildered girl questioned the emotionless girl.

" I can't say it was a long time ago " she repilied hastily

" Oh what should I call you then ?"

" My nickname is Mia Akashim so yea you could call me that "

" Okay Naomi "

" Huh who is Naomi

" Arghhh sorry You just remind me of her we weren't close or anything but you remind me of her she disappeared when she we were around 13 she was nearly 14, I don't know my memory is bad from that time"

" I'm sorry about your loss" She apolgised patting Ayumi on her back.

Akashimnao walked around the halls to a stall which were sent out for the schools around the area, she seemed pained by something around her she was still recovering from her accident as some people but but both her arms were covered and her legs and her neck she intrigued me by her style she was definitely someone I should look out for.

Seiko pov

As well as i can hide my pain ,I am still pained by Naomi accident , I can't forgive myself for what happened urgh why did this happen to her .

I continue around the stalls the first the read bean ,our stall their where several people around mainly from Bydakudan and Kisaragi but there was a tall around 5,2 in her height a girl that reminded me of Naomi except it had blonde streaks and blue and red and a streak of green that intrigued me as I decided to talk to her about her and what she did .

**Well editing sucks but it's worth it , it makes your story look a heck of a lot better, well see yea next chapter soon bye for now. :)**


End file.
